


This is your atonement

by dovahdactyl



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alcohol, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 21:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovahdactyl/pseuds/dovahdactyl
Summary: You just got told over the radio to meet John Seed at the Church in fall's end. You were knocked out and when you come to, John is tattooing the word "Wrath" on your chest. From there it gets wilder.





	This is your atonement

“It’s supposed to say Wrath not RAT” John exclaimed as he held the tattoo gun over your chest. You let go of his wrist to let him finish it. Rather Wrath than rat any day. As your arms dropped to your side you couldn’t help but look at his face, in any other situation you would have thought he was a handsome man inked up… You began to take in his features and his own tattoos as he continued working on yours. Your eyes flicked between his ink and his eyes, anything to take you away from the reality of what was happening here.

Suddenly John looked up and caught you staring at him. You quickly looked away. John gave a smile before leaning forward.  
“Enjoying what you see?” He asked.  
Your face turned a deep shade of red as you tried to avoid his gaze.   
He spoke again, almost a whisper. “I know I do.”   
You turned your head to look at him again, he had a look of lust in his eyes, his hand was hovering over your chest, in his hand he had a cloth, used no doubt to wipe away excess ink. You hissed as he wiped the ink away, his hand sinking lower toward your breast as he cleaned you up.   
A peggie coughed loudly as if to remind John that there were people still present. John gave the man a glare before pulling himself away from you and standing up. He signalled the men to bring you to the front, next to Nick Rye.   
Nick had “Greed” across his chest. You watched as John demanded Nick atone his sins. Eventually Nick gave in and he was wrestled to the ground, You saw a knife and suddenly the skin with the word “Greed” on it was stapled onto the church wall.   
John demanded Jerome to force atonement out of you. When you refused, you had to watch Jerome beaten down. You closed your eyes tight before shouting out.

“STOP! John… Please… Let’s work something out?” You pleaded. Mary and Jerome gave you a look of concern.  
John looked you up and down and gave a sly grin.  
“Oh deputy… I am sure we can….. How about you meet me at my ranch? If you don’t then I will flay every single friend of yours here oh and Hudson. You have until Nine PM.”

You bit your lip, you had an idea of what he was suggesting but what could you do? You knew too well what he was capable of. You nodded to him, accepting his demand.  
He signalled his men to release you and the others in the church. Just as John was leaving he stopped to turn back around.  
“Oh and Deputy… Come alone, my men will confiscate any weapons on your person.” He said before walking out the door.

You all sighed in relief as they left the church.  
“What were you thinking Deputy?!” Mary May demanded as she pointed to the door.

“You know what he wants to do to you?” Jerome said as he tidied himself up.

“I don’t care, I can’t see you all treated this way. It is my fault everything went to shit. As soon as we tried to arrest Joseph it went downhill for you all. We did this. My team have already been captured. I was the last to escape them.” You replied.

Jerome shook his head. “Deputy… He isn’t going to make it easy for you. He is sadistic, if you think you can lie back and take it-”

He was interrupted by Nick Rye. “He will make sure he hurts you!” He said as he was holding a cloth over the wound John had inflicted on him

You sighed, turning to the church doors. You knew they were right but you had to face the consequences.  
You had until Nine to prepare yourself mentally, you sat at the Spread Eagle, staring into your pint silently as the crowd bustled around. Mary May and Jerome shared some concerned glances your way as you chose to sit alone. Before you knew it, it was Eight.   
Mary May slid a glass to you and put down a bottle of Scotch beside it. She said nothing for the moment, simply looking at you with sympathy.

“Mary?” You piped up.

“Yes hun?” She answered.

“Will you hold onto my things… Just in case he does let me go?” You asked with a defeated tone.

“Of course… But… You shouldn’t go!” She said with a slightly raised voice than usual.

You slid your things across the table to her, refusing to talk about this any longer. You picked up the bottle of scotch and drank from the bottle. You didn’t want to do this sober that was for sure. You stopped when you felt the burn in your throat and stood up, bottle in hand. You were going to walk to John’s Ranch, that way you would be drunk enough to tolerate whatever he had planned for you when you got there.  
You exited the Spread Eagle and walked down the road, feeling sober still, you took another swig and walked the road toward the Seed ranch. You began staggering down the road before long, you were hoping that the Peggies would shoot you down along the way but for once they all stood down, letting you continue your journey, the sound of them speaking into the radio caught your attention a few times. 

Finally you stood in front of the Seed ranch. The Peggies swarmed you, one began patting you down and tried to take your bottle. You knocked him down with a well landed punch in the head, taking another swig as another searched your body for weapons. You were then permitted to continue forward, you threw the almost empty bottle at the unconscious Peggie on the ground and advanced to the entrance of the house. The door opened and John stood before you.

“I was getting worried that you would be a no show… You sure know how to cut it close deputy. Come on in” He said, stepping aside to let you in.  
You stumbled into the house and took a look around, you never saw the interior, you snuck in to get the plane from the hangar last time you were here.   
John didn’t seem too pleased at your drunken state. You didn’t seem to care at this moment, you staggered around the large foyer come lounge. 

“I must say, I am a bit disappointed that you came here… intoxicated… But I am a patient man.” He said as he closed the door behind you.  
You scoffed at his words. Patient was not a word you would use to describe John Seed. 

“Can we just get this over with?” You said with attitude. 

“Come now Deputy, You think I would do anything to you in this state? Oh no.” He said stepping closer to you. 

You turned your head away from him. You could feel his breath hot on your neck.

“I want you to feel everything, remember everything. I am going to savour every moment I have with you. Who knows, you might just enjoy it.” He purred before giving a light kiss on your neck.

You shuddered at his touch. He grabbed your wrist and pulled you toward one of the couches, facing the fireplace. You lost your balance and ended up falling back onto the couch in a sitting position. Your head was swimming, you felt emotional but determined not to let it show. John set a coffee on the table in front of you, you scowled at it then at him.

“It’s just coffee deputy. Drink it and sober up” He said in a calm tone as he sat beside you. 

The lights dimmed right down until the only light was being given off by the fire. John slid closer to you, still trying to seem stone faced you picked up the coffee and drank it as fast as you could. As nice looking as this man was you couldn’t just forget all he had done. You noticed a bottle of water on the table too. 

“You know deputy, Joseph would never approve of this. Jacob would probably give me a handshake, he wants to break you too. Get inside that pretty head of yours.” He said tucking a few strands of hair behind your ear.  
You grabbed the bottle of water, gulping it down nervously. You were still drunk but slowly sobering up by just being here, in this situation.

“Joseph sees something in you… I don’t know what he sees yet, but he is so damn intrigued by you it’s… Infuriating. You do nothing but terrorise our group and sabotage us and yet you get some kind of immunity from him!” John’s voice was raised, it made you flinch. He continued his rant.  
“I SHOULD burn that damn town and everyone in it to the ground! Just to show you how much of a thorn in my side you are! But… You are deliciously attractive.” 

He placed his hand around the back of your neck and pulled you closer to him. You went frigid, not wanted to move at all. He brought his lips to the side of your neck again, this time he flicked his tongue against your skin, it sent shivers down your spine. He gave a smirk, knowing how uncomfortable you were feeling. Your head was no longer fuzzy or swimming, you were now completely sober. Your heart rate increased, your breaths deep and quick. You felt the tears forming in the corner of your eyes.

“This is MUCH better...” He whispered. 

John let go of you and stood up, towering over you before offering you a hand. You reluctantly took his hand and got to your feet. He didn’t give you much time to think about anything, he began pulling you away from the couch and toward the stairs. The anxiety now hitting it’s peak, you dug your heels in at the bottom of the stairs. John turned his head to face you with such speed. In his eyes you could see the anger and impatience you saw when he pushed your head under the blissed water from before.   
Before you could register what was happening he let go of your hand and scooped you up into his arms, his right hand supporting you upper back and his left arm at the back of your knees. He climbed the stairs with ease, carrying you to one of the rooms that he opened by kicking the door open.  
The room was dimly lit, a large four poster bed sat in the center of the room. You didn’t look around to see much else, you just knew he was taking you to the bed. 

He stopped at the foot of the bed and carefully put you down so you were sitting down on the end of the bed. You couldn’t look away as he unbuttoned his waistcoat and shirt. He slipped them off his body, you continued to stare. He was tattooed on his torso too, which didn’t surprise you but his toned physique did. You then came to your senses and turned away, he leaned over you and gently with his index finger and thumb, forced you to look him in the eyes. He gave a victorious smirk before pressing his lips into yours. You closed your eyes tight, he pulled away gently and stood you up.   
He ran his hands down your sides to the bottom of your top and slowly lifted it up, you felt powerless, you wanted to stop him but you just couldn’t. He pulled it over your head and stared at your bruised body. He seemed pleased with the damage his men had inflicted during your time in Hope County. His left hand rested on your upper arm as his right hand snaked around your back, in a skilled motion he undid the clasp of your bra before slowly pulling the straps down your arms.

You choked back tears, feeling vulnerable being exposed to this sadistic pervert. Once again you looked away. You suddenly felt yourself being pushed backwards, you fell onto the bed on your back, you couldn’t do anything. You just froze in place even as he took your boots off and started making short work of your pants. You were now left in nothing but your panties and they didn’t stay on you for long, he started to slide them down. Finally you reacted normally, you clamped your legs shut. His calm expression faded into a frown, roughly he pushed your legs apart and yanked your panties off fully, spinning them on his finger like a victory flag as he grinned at your exposed state.

“Go on, try to fight me… You won’t like the outcome little sinner.” He growled.   
You swallowed hard and once again fell back into the submissive state you were in. 

His hand went down to his belt buckle, he slowly undid his belt and button to his jeans, his gaze hungrily fixed on you. Your eyes darted to look at his hands, his face and to the wall to your right, trying to escape this reality.   
You heard the zipper and glanced back to his hands as he slowly pulled his jeans down. Panic was setting in again, you crawled backwards up the bed trying to put distance between you and him, knowing what was coming. He slid his boxers down with a smile, his member already standing erect. You looked away again, keeping your knees bent as if that would stop him. You felt his hands cup your ass and drag you down the bed a little bit until you were laying flat on your back. Once again you tried to clamp your legs shut as your breathing became shallow and the tear you held back for so long rolled down your face as a sign of defeat. He stopped you closing your legs and pushed them apart once again, shuffling himself closer to your inner thighs to prevent them closing again. 

You wanted to stop him, plead with him but what good would that do? He didn’t care if you consented or not, this was not the kind of man to give up a conquest easily. To him, defiling the deputy would be bragging rights. He leaned forward, his hands either side of your head as he looked into your eyes.

“Let those tears out sweet Wrathful one, lose yourself in emotion. This will be your atonement. I will be your salvation” He said in a hushed voice as his member twitched in excitement. 

He pressed his lips roughly into yours, biting your bottom lip hard enough for you to part your lips to let out a whimper. This was the opportunity he sought after, his tongue slithered past your lips and rubbed against your own, exploring your mouth. He pulled away to plant kisses on your neck, collar bone and breasts. His tongue flicked against your hardened nipple before he sealed his lips around it, sucking lightly. His right hand slid down your body and sunk between your thighs, rubbing his index finger against your clit gently. You closed your eyes tight trying to ignore all sensations. A gasp escaped your throat abruptly as he slipped his finger inside your entrance, pushing in as deep as he could go. He flexed his finger inside you, causing a wave of pleasure to hit you suddenly. You bit your lip trying to ignore it as much as you could. He hadn’t restrained your arms, but his threat… That was all the restraint he needed. He pulled away from your nipple to watch your reaction as he continued to flex his finger inside you. Suddenly he stopped and pulled his finger out. You opened your eyes just in time to see him suck on his finger before licking the tips of his fingers. Your body shook, you didn’t know if it was anticipation or fear.

He rubbed your entrance with his slick finger tips and placed his fingers back in his mouth and wiped them on the tip of his rock hard cock. He placed his hand back beside your head and with the other hand he guided his member to your opening. You felt the pressure against your intimate area as he thrust himself forward. You struggled to accommodate him, it had been so long since you had anything enter you, you were just not ready for it. Normally when something slid inside you, you were relaxed and wanting it one hundred percent. 

“Fuck...” He hissed as he continued to push himself forward until he was at the hilt of his shaft. Slowly he pulled backwards, almost letting the head slip out before shoving himself deep inside you, rougher than previously. He repeated this, getting rougher with each thrust, causing you to involuntarily gasp. It was music to his ears, his hand grasped the comforter beside your head. He was losing himself in lust and he didn’t care one bit. His thrusts became rougher and and faster, he clenched his jaw and grunted out a word every so often. “Oh yes…..Fuck yes…. Hmmm…..Fuck” Were the most common. His thrusts fell out of rhythm his right hand grasped the back of your neck hard, forcing your head up slightly, his lips crashed against yours harshly as he moaned and grunted against your lips loudly, his body spasming uncontrollably with his moans. Your eyes were closed tighter than ever, your hands raised off the bed and against his chest in a weak attempt to push him off. You knew what he was going to do to you but you didn’t expect him to release himself inside you. Tears freely rolled down your cheeks as you tried to cry out the word “No!” against his lips, feeling him filling you up inside. 

Finally he stopped and almost collapsed on top of you, holding himself still in the moment. He opened his eyes and broke the kiss to look at the devastated expression on your face. Finally he heard your defeated cry. He couldn’t help but smile ear to ear as you whispered the word “No...” to yourself.

“Yes...” He began in between deep breaths. “This... is your purpose deputy...”

He planted another kiss on your lips before wrapping his arms around your shaking body in a lovers embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I got asked to do a John x Deputy so much instead of Jacob. Hope you guys like it.


End file.
